Don't hate the player, hate the game
by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan is an average teenager. Problems with her life? Drama, going to school and... lusting over player, Edward Cullen? Climb aboard and find out what will happen when Bella experiences love and heartbreak.
1. Intro

Introduction- The problem

It was the same as any other day- cold , rainy and wet. Hi, I'm Bella Swan the utterly ordinary, shy and teenage girl living in Forks ,Washington. It's Monday another beginning of a most definitely treacherous week of drama, learning and lusting over Edward Cullen. Who's Edward Cullen, you may ask? The most drop-dead gorgeous person in the universe. With tousled bronze hair, green eyes and the most kissable lips, he could be a male model. One problem, Edward is the most known player in the entire Forks High School.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Lusting over the player

It's never a good day for me when it snows and leaves behind a deadly ice slick in my drive way. It just screams "go back to

bed," but unfortunately its time to go to the ever boring school. Sure, I have friends - but not many. The real problem ?

Listening to boring social studies lectures for 45 minutes straight and watching Edward Cullen making out with a different girl

every week. If only that girl was me and could stay only me. But I stopped my day dreaming before they begun and payed no

attention to the player side of him. You may be wondering what ever made me fall for him- its not just because of his

attractive looks and loads of money. It was the day he played the piano beautifully in class and afterwards shot me his

signature panty-dropping crooked smile of his. I was a goner after that- and that was exactly 2 years ago. I know, it's pathetic

right? So after I got dressed for the day ahead of me , brushed everything and showered I bounded down the stairs for

breakfast. "Morning Bella" my father Charlie mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee with his newspaper infront of his face.

"Morning" I sighed and ate my granola bar with a chugged down glass of milk behind it. It was finally time for school - "and

probably my death " I mumbled under my breath as i tried to hold onto every object around me before I slipped on the ice.

After what seemed like forever, I got to my faded red truck and turned it on waiting for the heat to come. It was slim to none

to being sunny in Forks- and today it felt like it was below 0 degrees. After driving to school lost in my thoughts, i gunned the

engine and pulled into my usual parking spot. Slinging my backpack around my shoulder, i trudged to my locker. "Hey Bella,"

Mike Newton said happily. Mike was an average blonde teenage boy that oddly reminded be a bit of a Golden retriever. I could

almost just imagine his tail thumping against all the locker doors. "Hey Mike" I said and we fell easily into conversation about

the weather this morning. As we walked down the halls, I saw the one and only beautiful as always, Edward Cullen walking

down the halls with who I presumed, his newest girl friend of the week- Nettie. I personally think Nettie is pretty and nice- but

thats about where the compliments stop. She acts dumb with the boys and gets high on the weekend. She's a bit of a drug

addict as well. "Bella?" Mike asked me clearly wanting an answer from me about a question I didn't bother to pay attention to.

"Hmm?" I hummed. " I asked if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday" Mike repeated with a hint of annoyance

covering his tone. "Oh .. um" I said trying to think of an excuse. Just then the bell rang. "Oh sorry I gotta go Mike , I don't

want Mrs. Goff to yell at me again " I apologized and all but practically ran to my homeroom. Saved by the bell, I thought and

almost giggled out loud. "Attention class, we will be doing a new project so I will pair you up.." Mrs. Goff started, and that's

when Edward Cullen walked through the door.

**A/N:**

**I know, dramatic ending. But i'll try to update again later. REVEIW!:**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Pairing up with Cullen

"Please take your seat Edward" Mrs. Goff said , annoyed. I felt Angela nudge me in the elbow as Edward went to take a seat all the way in the back. Angela is my best friend, we've known each other and all about each other for ages- so of course she knows who I fell for, Edward Cullen. I glared at her but then cracked a smile because Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively . I rolled my eyes and looked ahead at the teacher. " As I was saying, I will be pairing everyone up randomly and then with your partner you will be finding facts, finding pictures and an essay all on France, Paris's Eiffel Tower" Mrs. Goff explained. Angela and I looked at each other, we needed to get partnered up since we never get to hang out after school because of Angela's busy schedule. "I will be pulling names out of this hat" she said grabbing the social studies teachers' western cowboy hat he always has displayed on his desk. " Emma and Sutton" She called first to the two twin brunettes. Emma's one of my friends, Sutton is a little bit of a trouble maker though. " Ben and Angela" She called next , it looked like Angela was about to explode of happiness- she liked Ben a lot. At least she will be happy, I'll probably get paired up with Tyler- a boy that has the hugest crush on me. Tyler also almost ran into me with his car as well. "Tyler and Lauren" She called after a few seconds, "yes" I internally thought, no Tyler. "Bree and Riley", " Amanda and Zafrina", " Ryan and Jodelle", "Kate and Coby".. she droned on and on till there was only me and…. Edward left. "Edward and Bella" She called out. I looked behind me and Edward and I locked eyes. I blushed as red as a fire engine and looked at Angela - she was inconspicuously staring at Ben. I nudged her in the arm and we gave each other a thumbs up. "Get with your partners while I hand out the assignment sheet" Mrs. Goff directed. I automatically got up and grabbed my stuff. Angela raised one eye brow at me, I shrugged it off. I walked to where Edward and Jodelle were sitting. New girl friend already? He works fast. "Bye baby" Edward called after her- yep my suspicions were right. Mrs. Goff soon got to our table when I was finished slinging my bag around the chair. The assignment looked like it would take at least 3 days to get done. I sucked in my breath and exhaled loudly, "so we should get started" I said to him lamely. He nodded and took the piece of paper from out of my hands and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but I smiled along with a little blush trailing behind. "Do I come over your house or do you come over mine?" He asked me. "Uhm.. i don't care" I said, my blush became more prominent. "Mine then" He said smirking and dropped the paper into his surprisingly organized binder. "Alright" I said and stretched my arms across the table. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me, it was his phone number and address. I took it and stuffed it into my messy binder ( I'm not a very organized person.) "Text me" He said and then the bell rang. He walked quickly till he got to Jodelle and put his arm around her. I sighed and walked to where Angela was giggling at Ben while he tried to impress were both blushing and smiling so wide, that everyone could see their teeth. "_If only Edward Cullen and I had that" _I thought sadly.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I never got to update yesterday, was busy hanging out with my friends ;(. My excuse is because I need to get over my ex. :P LOL. REVIEW , FAVORITE AND FOLLOW (you'll make me very happy.);D. Till next time**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Associating with the player

The day dragged on till it was finally the end of the school day. I opened my locker and grabbed my favorite red sweater I left in school yesterday and slipped it

on. "Hi Bella" Mike said and asked me about the movie again. " Actually I need to work on a project with Edward at his house today " I said, thankful for an

excuse. " I'm sorry Mike" I apologized. "It's cool, we can always go next week" He said cheerfully. "mm" I murmured. He dropped the subject and started talking

about how his family are looking for employees at "The Newtons Outfitters", their store is for hiking supplies. I contemplated for a minute, I do need the money.

"Sure" I agreed and he told me to stop by and fill out an application form. We got to the parking lot and parted to our cars. I hopped in mine and turned the heat

back on, and turned the music on. "Mine" by Taylor Swift popped on. I sang along till I got home and parked in the drive way. I hurried out of the car and slipped

on a sheet of ice. Pain shot threw my hands and knees. I clutched my car and tried to get up. It was painful, but I finally got up and stiffly walked to the door. I

took the key under the eve and unlocked the door. After I put the key back and slammed the door shut I immediately dug into my bag for my phone, ignoring

the tiny shocks of pain from my hands. I texted him a quick " hey" and slipped the phone into my back pocket. My phone buzzed almost instantly. It read:

*555-788-0231: are you coming over soon?

I quickly added him to my contacts as "Edward" and replied back saying I would be there soon. I paced to the bathroom and dribbled medicine all over my

banged up hands and knees. I covered all of them with band-aids and heard my phone buzz again. It said "ok." I didn't respond till I was pulling into his drive

way. " I'm here" I texted him quickly. I was a bit nervous- I knew he had a twin sister and an older, muscular brother. I have never met his mother before, but I

have met his father- Carlisile. I seen him in the hospital plenty of times when I would break either my hand or leg. I walked up to their driveway and took a deep

breath and rang the door bell. The door started to open, I gulped.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the cliffy, I'll try to finish up on the next chapter soon;) Till next time**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4: At the players house

"Hello Bella" Carlilsle said pleasantly. "Hi" I smiled and blushed. He let me in and told me that Edward was in his room playing the piano. I nodded and heard

beautiful music drifting upon the house. "Hi Bella!" Edward's twin sister shouted and ran up to hug me. Her name is Alice Cullen- she's a small, enthusiastic,

pixie like girl with a hot twin brother. Alice is in my art class , so she already knows me. "Hi Bella" another voice said behind Alice. It was her boyfriend, Jasper

Hale. "Hi Jasper" I said shyly. "Edwards up in his room , c'mon i'll show you" She said and took my hand. She practically dragged me up the stairs and to his

room, she was surprisingly strong for a tiny pixie. "Thanks Alice" I said gratefully, with my luck I would walk into Edward's older brother Emmett's room. I

knocked on his door because I felt like I was intruding his playing. "Come in Bella" Edward said and abruptly stopped playing. "You play the piano really good" I

told him as I walked in. His room was beautiful , along with the house. His house walls was almost entirely made out of glass so there was a nice view of the

forest. "Thankyou" He snickered. He had a huge iron bed with gold sheets atop it , he has a shelf holding over a million cds and in the corner was a gigantic black

shiny piano. On his bed was a black laptop for what I was assuming our project. "Where should I put this" I asked him pointing to my backpack. "Anywhere"He

shrugged and hopped onto his bed and opened the laptop. I shrugged my backpack off and took out the assignment paper along with a few sheets of looseleaf. I

hopped up next to him and told him the website the teacher recommended for the Eiffel Tower's reference. We worked quietly and quickly till we both turned our

heads at the same time to look at each other. Since we were too close our noses bumped into each other. "Ow" we said in unison. He suddenly looked over at me

and started to lean in. Just when our lips were about to touch a knock sounded on the door. I think I heard Edward sigh, "Come in" he said and who I assumed

his mother came in his room. "Who is this?" She asked him curiously and smiled down at me. I smiled back at her " A girl from school mom, we need to work on

our project" He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I'm Esme , nice to meet you.." She said trailing off. "Bella" I said and smiled. "Your name is beautiful"

She complimented me and gave me another genuine smile. Esme is pretty and kind, she looks at most 32 years old with her heart shaped face and perfectly

styled caramel hair. "Oh and Edward a girl claiming to be your girl friend is here right now" Esme told him. "Oh shit" He mumbled under his breath. "I'll be right

back" he told me and jogged out of his room. Esme rolled her eyes and smiled "He could be forgetful at times, but I promise that his heart is in the right place"

Esme said and smiled again at me. She left soon after that, with the door cracked open for Edward. So I continued the rest of the first half of the project for what

seemed like forever. I checked my phone and noticed that Charlie will be home soon and wondering where I am . I sighed and packed up my stuff into my

backpack and then slung it onto my shoulder. I bounded down his stairs and made a quick bee-line to his living room so I could get to his front door. "Bella?" I

heard Edward ask confused behind me. I spun around and spotted him and his arm slung around Jodelle. "Oh. Hi" I said surprised that he was behind me. "

Where are you going?" he asked me confused. "home, I need to make dinner for Charlie I mean my dad" I said and slowly started backing away. "Oh, ok come

over tomorrow" he told me. I nodded and turned my back to him. When I arrived home my father's cruiser (because he is Chief Police of Forks) was already

parked in the drive way. I cursed internally, my dad would probably ask where I have been. After he knows that I went to the Cullen's the following question

would sound like "So do you like him?." Charlie isn't pushy, just mildly curious. Thankfully, he doesn't ask me what new guy I like (if any) on a daily or even

weekly basis like my mother used to. My mother is all the way in Florida with her new husband Phil. She emails me weekly, although she at times forgets

because she is so caught up in her life. My mother is scatterbrained, this one time she wanted to go parachuting and once she was about to hop out of the

helicopter she remembered she was afraid of heights. But, I do miss my mother. She's more my best friend then mom. I sighed thinking about my mother, I

miss her.

**A/N: **

**Remember this guys! She misses her mother. It's important to understand she does for future chapters I have a few ideas about. Review, **

**alert, follow, and favorite guys:) Till next time**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Where were you?

When I walked inside, the house wafted the smell of eggs- the only thing my father can make. "Bella?" I heard my father ask. "Here dad" I said and rolled my eyes

- who else would it be? I paced to the kitchen and saw that he was already eating his scrambled eggs. "Sorry Bells, I didn't know what time you would be home" he

said and raised his eye brow. He wanted to know where I was. "Sorry dad, I was at the Cullens. I had to do a project with Edward" I told him quickly. Hopefully he

won't ask about Edward.. "Edward? The guy you like Bells?" He asked me. I sighed "Yes dad. Can I go now?" I asked him with my face flushed. I felt my phone in

my pocket ding. He looked at me questionally. " It's probably Ang" I told him- I was hoping that it wasn't and that it was Edward. "I'm gonna do my homework

now" I said awkwardly. Charlie grunted in approval and continued eating his eggs. When I got up stairs I immediately pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was..

Angela. I sighed, I should've known it wouldn't be him. Stupid, stupid,stupid.

**A/N:**

**Short, I know. But i need to make this one short so the other could be longer ;) Till next time;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Going to the players house yet again

As it came to the end of the school day the next morning, I made sure to ask Edward what time I should go to his house in Mrs. Goff's class( french class.) He

told me whenever but preferably after school. So i agreed and couldn't stop my cheeks from flushing. This morning Edward had a new girlfriend- Bree Tanner.

Bree is Jodelle's twin sister. I wonder how Jodelle felt about that, I wouldn't feel all that great. So when the last period bell rang I saw Edward's heavenly lips

making out with Bree while I was walking with gave me a sympathetic smile and continued telling me how her and Ben hit it off last night while working on the

project. He's going to start having a "movie night" with her on Saturday nights which is when they watch movies together. I was estactic for her when she told

me that. "Do you think she's gonna be at his house when you go over again" Angela asked me quietly. I shrugged, "i'm fine with it as long as he helps" I told her

- todays the last day to work on the project and tomorrow we just do last minute touch ups. I got to my car and cranked up the music and heat- it was freezing

yet again today. Edward texted me if I was coming over now and I responded with a quick "yea." I drove to his house with my mind on him, hopefully Bree

wouldn't be over. When I got there, Bree and him were in a middle of a fight "YOU WANT TO SEE DIFFERENT PEOPLE?" Bree shouted angrily at him. Edward,

speechless just nodded yes. Bree jumped into her car and slammed her door. She rolled down her window and softly said "Have a nice life Edward." She drove

away after a few seconds and Edward was standing there , stunned. I got out of my car and slung my bag around my shoulders. "You ok? I asked him hesitantly.

He nodded yes and told me to come inside with him. I followed him inside to his bedroom. When we got inside he told me to sit on the bed. I started to get out

my stuff but he stopped me. I looked at him, confused. "Bella, I like you very much" he said and kissed me on the lips. It was soft at first but then became

harder as I started to get into it. "Wait" I said stopping him. "How do I know if I'm just a rebound to you ? You just broke up with Jodelle" I whispered, with my

voice shaking. He didn't know how much I would like those sweet, heavenly lips to be on mine again. "I broke up with Jodelle because I want you" he said and

leaned in to press him lips to mine again. I broke the kiss again " But we hardly know each other" I protested. "Come on Bella, i know you like me," he told me

kissing my jaw " I heard you and Angela talking about me in French" He whispered. I kissed him back this time, hard. When the kiss broke, we smiled at each

other. We talked for about an hour or so, playing games ( truth or dare and 2 truths and 1 lie.) Occasionally he would kiss me or lean in to playfully hug me. I

loved every second of it- till we had to get started on our project. We worked on most of our project before we took a break and went downstairs to get soda and

cookies. While we were going down stairs we bumped into Edwards brother -Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. When they realized we were holding hands,

Emmett crushed me into a bone crushing hug and saying "welcome to the family." Supposedly, Alice already thought of me as "a sister" and" knew that Edward

and I would be together sooner or later." That was when she heard Emmett scream 'welcome to the family'. After all of that had happened, to make matters

even more embarrassing- Emmett opened the door to Edward and I making out and took a picture of it. I really hope that he doesn't put it on his Facebook. But,

Emmett isn't bad at all- he's really nice actually. Like the big teddy bear of a brother I never had. When we finished the project, I called my dad saying that I will

be late for dinner and to order pizza- thankfully he didn't ask why. The Cullen's asked me to stay over for dinner about an hour ago. So now what I'm am doing is

sitting on the couch in Edward's arms and watching some chick flick Alice has gave us to watch. We were told that dinner will be served in a few minutes and

that we will be having pasta with some parm chicken (served with sauce and a slice of garlic bread.) All the while when we were having dinner, Emmett kept

cracking jokes about Edward and I's relationship. When it was time for me to go, Edward walked me out to my car. "I hope you had a good time" Edward told

me. We were leaning on my car door. "I did" I said and smiled. I reached up on my tip-toes to reach his lips as Edward held my waist in his hands. "Bye" He

whispered but was still working his way to my lips. "Bye" i said shakily kissing him one last time for the night. He held the car door for me as I hopped into the

drivers seat. He smiled at me and closed the door and told me to text him. I told him I would as soon as I got home, I drove home in a happy trance of Edward

Cullen.

**A/N:**

**Yay! they are together finally. But, unfortunately there always is a conflict with my stories. Heart break is this one's. Any guesses for future **

**chapters? if so then type a review and see if your right;) Till next time;**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch7: Pure bliss

The next morning when I woke up my phone was cluttered in texts from Angela after I told her that Edward and I are going out. I went throughout them all,

most of them were her just asking for details of what happened when he kissed me and how he asked me to be his girlfriend. I smiled wide, remembering what

had happened last night. But I'm a bit worried- he's a player and players don't stay with girls for too long. I put my worries aside and made myself look extra nice

today by adding a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I was physiqued to go to school. When the time rolled around to drive to school, I was almost bouncing in

my seat in excitement of seeing Edward. My new boyfriend. I wondered idly how my name would sound if we were to get married… Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen,

… I sighed happily. I arrived at school in a niche of time because I saw Edward's familiar volvo pulling up a spot next to where I was going to park. I grabbed my

school bag and hopped out of the car, I saw him do the same. He strode over to me and put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms

around him and touched my lips to his- the kiss felt magical. We walked into school with one of his arms draped around my shoulder, I felt people gawking at us.

I knew that my cheeks were starting to burn red , the way it always does when I'm the center of attention. He followed me to my locker and helped me put

away and get things for our first period class and the project that we did. Walking hand in hand, we made it to class with a second to spare. I sat in the back with

Edward while everyone kept trying to look back at us nonchalantly. collected our project and ordered us to do a work sheet she had gave out to us. While we

were doing it , we passed notes about how we hate Mrs Goff and what we think she does on her free time. " She probably watches donkey porn " Edward had

said. I just about burst out laughing at that one " But she's a MRS" I pointed out to him. "Her husband is always at his job so she decides to take matters into

her own hands" he wrote back. This time I almost died laughing, so Mrs. Goff looked at us suspiciously and asked me to share all of my answers on the work

sheet with the class. Unfortunatly, I only had 3 answers done out of 15 questions. She gave me more homework then anyone else, I had to write an essay on

how I will not "disrupt the class with my laughter over foolishness "ever again. The day passed by pretty quickly with me floating on cloud nine. At lunch Edward

had bought me a gigantic chocolate chip cookie- I know cliche that he would buy me sweets but I thought it was sweet.. and yummy. He invited me to go over

his house again and I accepted the invitation.

"Esme makes the best hot chocolate" I moaned to him 2 weeks after we hooked up. It's a friday night at the Cullen's house. Edward nodded and kissed my jaw

"sshh love" he told me because we were watching a movie. I stuck my tongue out at him but couldn't help but grinning- he had told me he loved me last night.

Sure, we have been going out for only 2 weeks but we know each other so much more by playing games like truth or dare, and the time we have spent together

(which is a lot) made me fall in love with him and his personality. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and leaned the side of his face on my cheek. I turned

my face to kiss him on the lips, his response was enthusiastic … "EW!" i heard Alice shriek at us when she opened Edward's room door. "What do you want Alice"

Edward glared at her. " I was gonna ask if you guys wanted an extra blanket of mine tonight because the temperature is going to drop" She told him while

glaring at him almost exactly like him- they are twins. "But now I'm not sure if that's such a good idea.. god knows what will happen to it.." She said trailing off.

I blushed fire engine red and ducked my face into Edward's chest. Luckily, the room was dark so no one could see my face. "Oh sorry Alice" Edward apologized

and asked for another blanket for the both of us. I was spending the night at the Cullens. We did this last friday at my house- only Charlie wasn't happy about it.

Edward and I watched the rest of the movie while some time in between that Alice had gaven us a blanket. The room was completely dark and it was only

10:00. "What do you want to do bella?" Edward asked me with his lips in my hair. I had one thought of Edwards sexy chest and blushed, I shrugged and asked

him what he wanted to do. "Man hunt" He said gleaming in the darkenss. That wasn't exactly what I was thinking but I have played it once before and enjoyed

it. "Only us?" I asked him confused because it wasn't really a two player game. "No, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice are probably playing it now already- we play

it every Friday night after bed time." he told me. "Ok" I said and he kissed me hard " So are we going or not?" I asked him out of breath. He laughed at me and

scooped me up into his arms. Everyone was on a team- the team was Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and Edward and I. Emmett and Rosalie were counting

while Edward and I jumped onto the back of my truck. We sunk low in the pickup part of the truck and waited looking up out of the stars. I shivered because of

the night air and Edward pulled me onto of him and started making out with me. I responded enthusiastically and he had to break the kiss. I smiled and laid

down on his chest. We twined hands and he rubbed soothing circles on my palms. A finger tapped on my shoulder- and it wasn't Edward.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Whats gonna happen? I think you guys already know anyway. Also don't worry people! They are not breaking up anytime soon;**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Midnight activities

I shrieked in the silence of the night and Edward jumped. "HA HA HA HA" I heard Emmett laugh loudly. Edward lifted himself and I up so we could glare at them.

Rose was muffling her laughter but she was shaking because of it, and Emmett made no effort to hide his. "You should've seen you two's faces!" Emmett

chuckled. After we found Alice and played a few more rounds of Manhunt , Esme had asked us all to go to bed. But, before we all went to bed we had a midnight

snack.. rice crisps. They claimed they all loved rice crispies but have no idea how to make it. So I was stuck making it, which was fine since Edward was holding

my waist and had his face in my hair, kissing my neck the entire time. But I realized that none of the Cullens or Hales helped - they really are clever. We all went

up into Alice's room -which was huge by the way. The walls were a pretty lilac and a darker lilac on the wall with her humongous ,king sized canopy bed. She had

a beautiful desk on one one side of the room next to a big white window with a bench infront of it. On the other wall next to her huge makeup vanity , was a

plasma screen t.v. There was a love seat next to it which Emmett and Rose ended up going in and Alice, Edward,Jasper and I ended up on the floor with sheets

so we wouldn't get cold from the icy floor. We watched "Monster in law" while eating rice crispies- too bad they basically all but vanished the first 20 minutes of

the movie. It was about 1:00 then, and we were all wide awake so we turned the volume on 5 and played guitar hero. I beat Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. I

have been playing Guitar hero ever since I was little with my dad so I knew how to play. Now I was against Emmett and so far its a tie. It was almost the end of

" Paint it Black" and I was pretty sure I was a pinch ahead of Emmett. All of a sudden "You win" In flames flashed across my side of the screen. Emmett growled

and I rolled my eyes but hugged him "better luck next time Emmy " I told him laughing. It felt good, especially because he scared me in manhunt- so I suppose

this was my form of revenge for him. We ended up having a rematch with the song "Repitilla" and I won again. Emmett was tired of losing so he decided we

should tell ghost stories gathered around "the fire" which was an app on Alice's iPad. So we gathered together in a circle "Ill go first" Emmett said and flashed a

shiny red flashlight in his face "It was one dark and stormy night.." Emmett began. The story ended up being about how a girl got lost in the woods and thought

she heard noises and voices and something touching her, she started going slightly insane because of how afraid she was. She was a goner when she saw a

outline of a wicked smiling man floating next to her with a sharp pointy knife in his hand spiraling straight at her. That left us all with goosebumps the rest of the

night. He wanted us to go to bed after his story because he thought we would be "freaked out." We all rolled our eyes at him, it was obviously fake and he was

trying to scare us so our imaginations could run wild all night long over the tiniest started making out with Rose, so that was our signal to leave. Edward and I

escaped hand in hand to his room. We got comfty in his bed with our arms around each other. I was toasty warm with Edward and the blankets. His lips searched

my face hungrily for mine. He kissed me once, twice, and then longer this time. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and moaned. I pulled him closer to me and

knotted my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair. All of the sudden i heard something, like invisible feet pattering against his floor. We jumped up and bumped noses

, we cracked a smile but we hugged each other closer. "Maybe we're overreacting" he suggested and kissed me hard, we fell back onto the bed and he hitched

my leg over his. Then we heard stomping sounds. I gasped quietly and hugged myself to him. A cracking noise followed behind the stomping sounds. "It'll be ok"

Edward assured me but i knew he was unsure of what to do , especially when a little girls voice came trailing behind. It was the sound of laughter . I all but

whimpered , edward held me piggy back style and looked around the room, but nothing was there."AHHH" We heard of who sounded like Alice, scream. Edward

went across the hall to Alice's room but two hands restrained us. "Your coming with us" A voice crackled but quickly turned into Emmetts laughter. "THAT WAS

NOT FUNNY!" Edward and i whisper -shouted at him. "It was so funny! I'm sorry did i interrupt your little makeout session little bro?" Emmett teased Edward.

Edward growled sexily and stomped off to his room with me on his back. He locked the door this time so there could be no distractions this time "Now where

were we?" He asked and winked at me suggestively. Lets just say it was a very good night….

**A/N: **

**Enjoy, and review!:)**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Romantic dates

In the morning, I woke up with my hand draped across Edward's torso and

Edward's face was in my hair. I carefully nudged him so I could see his face. He was like a beautiful sleeping adonis. His lips formed a bit of a pout, I had an idea. I

leaned towards him and kissed his cheeks, forehead and nose. "Wake up sleepy head" i whisper- giggled into his ear and kissed his lips lightly. His lips twitched to

a smile. "Morning Beautiful" he sighed hugging me to his chest. "Knock knock" I heard Alice chime at the other side of the door - I learned my last sleepover that

Alice was an early bird. "We're coming Alice" Edward mumbled but rolled us over so now that he was lying down on top of my chest. He closed his eyes and I

poked him. He glared at me but poked me back, some how it soon turned in to a "Poking war." After all of that, we had gotten dressed, ate Esme's delicious

chocolate chip pancakes and went to the movies with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. We saw the movie "Heartbeat", it was basically about a 17 year old moving

to Sporks and forbbidenly falling in love with a vampire. It reminded me of Edward and I in a way, unpopular girls really don't have a chance with popular players.

But some how like Belle and Edwin (the main characters in the movie) we make it work.

A month after that passes by quickly, Edward and I are still dating. In fact, today' s the day he told me he is going to take me out on a date- one problem, I don't

know where. Why is there a problem? Because Edward has taken me to dinner and the movies many times - so what do I where a dress or my ordinary clothes?

I guess I was overreacting, I felt silly afterwards for considering a dress because I hardly wear dresses. Alice called me up and came over a few hours before just

to do simple makeup and a simple hair style on me. I wore skinny jeans, a cute shirt and converse. It was casual and a bit dressy considering the curly hair and

eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. He drove me to wherever it was, it ended up being a beautiful park with Emmett setting up a blanket and a basket. After he

had set it up, he drove home and told us to "enjoy." Edward had bought us sandwiches, hot chocolate and gigantic cupcakes. Of course to make our date even

more perfect then it already was he went behind a huge tree trunk and lifted something from behind. It was a telescope because the sky was already dark and

glowing with stars. He also stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll like piece of paper. He gave it to me and told me to open it excitedly. I

opened it and it turned out to be an "adopt a star" certificate. He named the star Bella, It showed where my star is and everything. "Wow thankyou!" I told him

hugging him, I kissed him with all the love I have for him. Edward laughs like bells chiming on a sleigh ride. "No problem baby" he replies. For the rest of that

hour , we looked at my new stars, sipped hot chocolate and gazed up at the stars. It was extremely romantic and sweet. "Your really the best boyfriend ever" I

told him smiling when we were walking to his car. He rolls his eyes and tells me I'm the best girlfriend ever. I poke him in the ribs and tell him that im not. He

leans down and kisses my nose and tries his best to make me take it back. We end up laughing like mad men when we get to my home for getting into a tiny

poking war. "Thankyou for everything tonight" I tell him when we are at my porch. It would've been more romantic if my dad didn't keep peeking at the window

at us. I rolled my eyes at my dad in apology for him being such a goof. Quickly when he wasn't looking , I pressed my lips to Edwards and pulled back quickly.

"Night" I said pointing at my dad who might have seen our goodnight kiss…"Night"Edward said sounding dazed and hugged me to him. I walked inside my house

after that and raised my eyebrow at my dad who was looking pretty sheepish for me catching him. He held up his hands and muttered "night bells" and walked

quickly to his bedroom. I sighed and made my way up to my room and texted Edward saying that i'm sorry for my dad. He responded a little while later that it

was alright but I was already fast asleep.

**A/N:**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Birthday party surprises

We have been dating for now officially 5 months and it's August. In forks the month that is considered "warm" is July and August but I just think its the same

temperature as any month minus the snow. Today's August 13th, my birthday and I'm 17 years old. Edward has been all secretive the last couple of days for my

"birthday present" even though I told him not to get me anything. But then he asked me if I was gonna get anything for his birthday- August 21st and I said "of

course." I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. Emmett had teased me for being a "cougar" because I'm a few weeks older then Edward, but personally I don't

care. Alice had said we were all gonna do something fun for my birthday - I hope fun means the movies or something close to that. The Cullens spend their

money like washing their hands- which their hygiene is very good. Alice had told me to put on something comfty, so has when I knew something was up. Alice is

always all for fashionable clothes, not comfty. Charlie knocked on my door and I said "Come in" to him. "Happy Birthday" He said awkwardly while holding two

presents in his hand and placed it on the bed. I only expect gifts from my family- and thats about it. "Aw thanks dad" I said as I gingerly picked up the camera

with a bow on it. It was a red digital camera. I picked up a flat package and Charlie said"That ones from your mother and Phil". Phil is my moms boyfriend, since

Charlie and my mom divorced when I was 11. Now my mom lives all the way in Florida with Phil, she has to send me presents and emails. I opened it and

revealed a scrap book. It was pretty, it had my favorite color, blue on it. I opened the book and it was empty so I could fill it with all my friends and I- thats what

my mom said she wanted in the card- so she could see my friends when I go to visit her some time. She also said in the card how she misses me and loves me"

so very much." I really do miss her. While i ate, I got a few texts from Angela saying "Happy Birthday" and that we have to hang out soon. Now to skip ahead to

the rest of my day..

" What are we doing here?" I asked Edward surprised as Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and I arrived at a practice going into space place. "Yea, you have said you

always wanted to go to space" Edward shrugged. "Woah woah so we are going into space? you do realize that we have school in less then a month and.." I

started rambling but was cut off by Edward kissing me. Of course I kissed him back which caused everyone to groan. "No baby" Edward laughed "We're going to

go to a training class, basically you'll feel like your in space once you go in" Edward explained. "Oh" i said and blushed. We all went in and went to the front desk,

apparently Edward had reservations. We followed an instructor who kindly said her name was Bailey and went into the space like thing. We were allowed to stay

for an hour, so Edward asked them to please have pizza and bottled water ready. So when we got there, Pizza and bottled water were strapped down to a small

table. Bailey stayed off to the side, out side of the see through walls. Since when a persons talks no sounds comes out, I had to hug and kiss Edward as a

thankyou. We "drank" water by dumping it out of the bottle and attempting to eat the big blob. We also ate pizza and Edward showed off his handstand. Even

though I was clumsy, I was able to do one too. Alice showed off her front and back handsprings and everyone else just pretended like they could fly. It was so

cool that I even forgot that I was mad because they had gotten me more presents to open later.

"Cmon Bella, It's time to go downstairs to open presents and eat cake" Alice nagged me and pulled on my hand. She had me dressed in a black and dark royal

blue dress, black converse (because I begged her), she curled my hair into soft waves flowing down my back and put on a hell of a lot of eye liner and mascara.

We skipped down the stairs and I noticed how beautifully decorated the Cullens house was ; they must have done this when Alice was playing Bella Barbie. The

house had candles and lateens practically every where I looked and there was a ginormous red velvet cake atop of an antique looking table. Balloons sank up to

the ceiling and pink flower petals littered the floor. "Wow" I whispered. "It was Alice's idea" Carlisle told me. Everyone was around the stairs next to lots of

presents. There was only one person missing- Edward. But then I realized the beautiful sound drifting from the right of me, it's Edward playing his grand piano. I

never realized how good he could play, so I crossed the room , careful not to trip on anything and sat next to Edward while he played. "Thankyou" i whispered to

him and kissed his cheek. When the song came to an end, every thing was silent. Edward took my hand and led me to the presents "smile" Alice had sung and

took a picture of us. Carlisle and Esme handed me their present first , it was plane 2 tickets to Florida. "Thankyou" I told them and hugged them both. Next was

Emmett, the wrapped box was light so I shook it lightly, nothing was in there "Erm thanks Emmett" I told him confused. "Already been installed" I gave him a

look of confusion and unwrapped the present, it was a car radio. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of -" Emmett began " hey, don't hate the truck" i

told him cutting him off. I heard a few snickers in the background. But I still hugged him, which resulted for a bone squishing bear hug for me. Rosalie gave me a

pandora bracelet already loaded with charms "Alice picked it up" She told me stiffly. But I still softly told her "thankyou" and asked Edward to put it on for me. I

bet the only reason Rosalie hadn't tried to beat me up yet is because Emmett is her boyfriend and my boyfriends brother. Jasper gave me a few new books which

I have been interested in, so I told him "thankyou " and gave him a hug too. Alice was next and she had quite and few things, "Daddy let me use his credit card"

she said winking at me and hugging her father. First was 3 pairs of skinny jeans ( white and light blue the died, dark blue and white), next was about 5 new

name brand tee shirts (all different colors), 2 new sweaters (black and navy blue), a few tank tops, a few blue cardigans, 2 fashionable scarves (since its all ways

chilly), a cute ,silk victoria secrets pajama and lastly ; gift cards to the 3 most expensive stores. My mouth was in an "o" shape by the time I finished opening all

of it. "Don't you like it Bella" Alice asked concerned. "Of course I like it Alice but, but .. how much money was it?" I asked whispering the last part ; there was

about 15 items of expensive clothing and 3 expensive gift cards. "Oh about 1,220" She said casually. "What?!" i said, how did she not max out her fathers credit

card? " Oh Bella, calm down my father and mother are high payed doctors we have the money" She told me while patting me on the back. "Plus this is

nothing,we still need to get you more so you could mix and match your clothing so you don't wear the same thing everyday like you used to" She said

sympathetically. "Thankyou Alice " I said , still stunned. "My pleasure Bella" She said patting me on my back. Last was Edward, he had gaven me a cd of my

"lullaby" that he had created with his piano and a heart shaped locket. "What does it say?" I asked him, it was in itallian. "It means I love you more then my

life" He murmured. I was near tears because I felt the same way about him. "Thankyou" I whispered to him and attacked his lips with mine. He held me tighter

as we started to get a little more involved in the kiss. "Ehhm" Emmett said , bringing us back to reality. "Sorry" We both said at the same time while blushing.

Today was a very, very good day.

**Please Read my A/N**

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been so busy because the holidays are right around the corner. As my Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanza or **

**Eid (sorry if thats not how you spell it, 1 of my friends celebrate it) or New Years gift (whatever holidays you guys celebrate) I'm giving you **

**guys a holiday oneshot. Any suggestions of what it should be about? Review for an idea;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11 : Going to the mall with Alice

The sun shone through my window, thoroughly waking me up. I squinted in the morning brightness as I reached for my

phone, I heard it go off about 5 minutes ago. There was a text from Alice :

* Rise and shine Bella! I'm picking you up in an hour so be ready*

Do I have a choice? I texted her back and groaned when she speedily texted back "no." I rose from my bed and cringed when

my feet met the floor, the wooden floor was icy as hell. I went to decide what to wear- Alice's clothes from the other night

taunted me in my dresser. I love the clothes but Alice bought all of them at the same time - and they weren't cheap .. at all. I

know I sound like a whiney bitch, but I hate it no- loathe it when people spend money on me. I chose to wear a dark pair of

skinny jeans, a sky blue Abercrombie tee-shirt with the word "Abercrombie" In a navy blue, a navy blue Abercrombie scarf , a

black sweater, my locket ,and my UGG boots. Every thing but the UGGS and locket were from Alice, the locket was from

Edward. I remember the other night when I got emotional because he told me what the itallian words on it that it means- "I

love you more then my life".

About an hour later I heard the doorbell ring, it's most definitely Alice. "Alice?" Charlie grunted when I rose from my kitchen

chair. "Probably" I muttered. He knew about the shopping trip and my dislike of clothes shopping. I opened the door and saw

her standing there texting who I assumed is Jasper. "Ready to go?"She chirped and I nodded, sighing. She rolled her eyes and

skipped to her yellow porshe. She drove to the mall, all the while singing in her high soprano voice with Bruno Mars' "Locked

Out Of Heaven". I even started singing with my favorite parts of the song. When we arrived, Alice luckily got the closest spot

in the mall's parking spaces. We walked around for awhile and headed to Abercrombie and Fitch- one of the stores she got me

a gift card to. I begged her to let me get a pair of jogging pants while she gave me a bunch of fashion tops and flannel shirts

to try on. We ended up walking out with jogging pants and 2 fashion tops and 1 flannel shirt. Next we went to Hollister Co

and got 2 pullovers, a light sweatshirt and a light sweater with fashionable holes all over it. Lastly, we spent my last gift card

that is for Gilly Hicks and bought a few "east fit" tee shirts. "I'm exhausted" I moaned at Alice while we walked to the food

court. She played Bella Barbie by making me try on and model practically everything in each of the 3 stores. She giggled and

said "Sorry". "No your not"I giggled back at her. We ended up buying Mc Donalds and afterwards ice-cream. When she drove

back to my house and was about to let me walk out of her car she said "I had a fun time today Bella!" . "Yeah me too" I said

smiling at her. "Text me!" I yelled out and waved at her when I was about to walk in my house. Sure enough, when I shut the

door Alice texted me. "How was it?" Charlie asked me with his eyes glued to the screen of his flat screen t.v. "Surprisingly, I

enjoyed myself" I told him happily. I went to warm up last nights dinner as I texted Edward and Alice. The thought of going

back to school invaded my mind- new teachers and new classes- what if Edward and i didn't even have 1 together? What

would happen to us then? If we ever were to break up would Alice still be my friend? These thoughts were the ones that

haunted me in my dreams that night and the following nights till the nights I got my school schedule.

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! Please read my new oneshot named Frosty Fate, its a Christmas oneshot that is**

short but i think is a cute heart warming story. Even someone said "Cool.." Which I'm not really sure what that

**means..:/. Anyway I'll have another posted soon, review and enjoy;)**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Happy Birthday Dear Edward

**August 17~**

I am freaking the fuck out, I have no idea what to get Edward for his birthday; considering he had gave me the best birthday of my existence and the best gifts

as well. 'Don't you worry Bella ! I'm sure what ever you get him, will make him happy' Alice had tried to assure me when our shopping trip to the mall has been

a failure. There was just nothing that screamed _Edward_ in any of those stores. Alice had suggested my buying him clothes but that had nothing on the locket he

had intricately inscribed 'I love you more then my life' on or the disc with his beautiful lullaby composed by him for me. Jasper and I bumped into each other on

the day I went to the bookstore for any insight on what to get for Edward. Jasper had suggested instrumental books, so I thought about it as a side gift and told

Jasper thank you for the idea. So here I am, sitting on my bed four days before Edward's birthday, giftless. Charlie said that I'm so hung up on the fact of getting

the perfect present for Edward that I'm not thinking clearly. He said to get the gift that Edward will know comes directly from the heart- what the fuck is that

supposed to mean? And most importantly what gift is that supposed to be? I racked my brain for the next hour and wrote down my sad ideas of 'gifts from the

heart' but I ended up crumpling the paper because I knew that it wasn't good enough. I sighed and stormed down the stairs, anxious to find Edward a perfect

ass gift. I grabbed my jingling car keys and shoved them into they ignition. Okay, so maybe I should take a breather and calm down. I drove through the town of

Forks and was about to give up till an antique store caught my eye. As a kid, I always loved to go to antique stores with my mother - everything was so different

and unique in each antique store. So I pulled up in front of the store where I'm positive that it is legal, and sprinted inside. Despite the fact that I am desperate

for the perfect gift, I took my time looking through each of the thing - you never know what might catch your eye. When I got toward the back of the store ,

there was a silver watch. I looked at it admiringly, until an old women asked if I was interested in it. I thought about it quickly, I really did like it and I think

Edward would too… "Its one of a kind, was made back in the old days where not two things were quite alike." I could tell she was trying to bribe me now. "How

much" I asked her curiously. "55" She murmured, not taking her eyes off of it. "It's got a certain charm ain't it?" She pushed. "Yeah. Well.. Umm .. Ill take it" I

decided, I loved everything about it ; minus the price. "Thought you would" The old women said trailing off into thought. "Would that be all?" She asked brightly.

I have 100 handy with me, and the watch did only cost 55.. "I'm still looking for at least one more thing" I told her honestly. "Now, who's it for? Someone

special I assume?" She asked curiously._ I don't see how thats any of her business _I thought acidly, " My boyfriend" I said curtly. "Ah" She nodded. I looked

around the rest of the store for quite some time till I found a picture frame that stated the words 'forever'. I know that it wasn't the manliest thing but I figured

that I could put a picture of us in it before I gave it to him. "That all?" The same old women questioned me. "Uhm yeah" I told her confused. Was she watching

me all this time? She led me to the cashier desk and rang everything up. "Are you sure you could pay for all of this?" She asked me while humming to her self.

"Yes" I told her while gritting my teeth. I clutched my 100 dollar bill tightly in my hand while she put Edward's gifts in a bag, taking her time. I gave her the

money and walked out with Edward's gifts.

Later on, I wrapped his gifts in what I think , is the coolest blue wrapping paper ever. "Bella pizzas here!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I skipped down the

stairs , hearing the blaring sounds of the t.v- Charlie was watching a football game. I opened the white and red box and took my slice, scarfing it down

immediately because I was starving. "Hungry?" Charlie asked me jokingly while he saw me eat that whole pizza in 1 minute flat. "Haha" I replied sarcastically

and chased down the pizza with a glass of water.

**~August 21~**

"Happy Birthday" I whispered into Edwards ear. His arms curled around me tighter and it seemed like he fell back asleep. "No falling asleep on your birthday" I

teased and poked his well defined stomach. He groaned in my ear and sleepily said "5 more minutes." I agreed and closed my eyes. I heard a camera pop and

flash , waking me up from the 5 minutes or hours of sleep. "Aw aren't they perfect for each other Jazzy?" I heard Alice squeal to Jasper. "How did you get in here

Alice" Edward asked annoyed- my Edward needed his sleep. "I picked the lock" Alice said nonchalantly. I opened my eyes then and twisted around to see

Edwards heavenly face. "Morning" I sighed, "Morning" he replied and leaned in to give me a good morning kiss. As soon as our lips met, I heard the pop and flash

of the camera again. Edward and I froze and groaned. "Alice" Edward grumbled, annoyed. "C'mon love birds! get , up , up , up because today is a big, big day"

Alice said excitedly while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She remind me a bit like Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games Trilogy. Edward and I managed to make

it downstairs with out passing out- since I slept over his house, we decided to stay up till 4:30 in the morning doing.. things. Of course we did things, but didn't

go that far. I'm still an unpopped cherry virgin, and I'm starting to wonder if Edward will soon change that. I decided when we made clumsily to the kitchen, that

I would want him to be my first, and obviously my last. "Happy birthday bro" Emmett told Edward while yawning and holding on to a half asleep Rosalie- so

maybe we all stayed up last night till early morning. "Thanks" Edward murmured and offered me some coffee. "Happy 17th Birthday !" Esme chirped as she

walked in the kitchen. "Thanks mom" Edward murmured again. I took a sip of my coffee while i watched Esme make blue berry pancakes. "Mmm" I moaned

when I tried one of them. "Is it okay?" Esme asked, worried if I had a distaste for her pancakes. "Its not okay, its fantastic" I told her while taking another bite.

"Thank you Bella" Esme replied. All of a sudden a fork took a scoop at a piece of my pancake. "Hey!" I complained when I realized that Edward had a mouthful of

blue berry pancake and had just set down his fork. "Sorry babe" Edward replied when he finished eating it. For the next few hours, I worried if Edward would like

my present.

"I think Edward will love it Bella" Alice assured me while curling my hair later that night. I told her what I got for him and hoped that she knew if he would like

it.. I would of still had a little time to exchange it. "Are you sure?" I asked her wearily. "Positive" Alice said brightly. "Now, this one or this one?" She asked

holding up two dresses. The first was a light sky blue and white striped dress from Hollister that she would accessorize with a cute belt with a gray flower on it for

my upper tummy. The second was a midnight blue dress from Abercrombie that she would accessorize with the same belt, only that the flower was blue. "The

second" i murmured unwillingly, it's a good thing I had my converse with me.

Later on, Alice and I waited for Rosalie to come back over to the Cullens. Rosalie went to take a shower and put on a dress and makeup. While we waited, Alice

and I took BFF quizzes and boyfriend quizzes in her room. Alice pretty much decided that she was my best friend, which I was fine with. When Rosalie arrived,

we all descended the stair case to the Cullens' dining room. Carlisle, Esme, Edward , Emmett, Jasper and a few of Edwards friends (Riley, James and .. Victoria.) I

wondered why Victoria was here.. James and her haven't spoke ever since they broke up and she has shown no intrest in Riley.. even as a friend. So when I saw

Victoria chatting it up with a hand on Edwards shoulder, I lost it a little. "Hey Edward" I said while walking up to him. He noticed me and his eyes got wide and

his mouth opened a little. "You look beautiful baby" Edward said and put and arm around me. I smirked at Victoria, while she sneered at me. One word- bitch.

When it was time to cut the cake, Edward pulled me along with him. While we sung the Happy Birthday song to him, he continued on rubbing soothing circles on

the back of my hand. Everyone had told him to make a wish, " I don't need to, I have my wish already" He replied to everyone while pulling me in closer to him

and putting his lips in my hair. Everyone "Awwed" and I blushed tomato red. He blew out his candles and took his hand and smudged it on his finger. Next thing I

knew, there was frosting being pasted onto my nose. I rubbed it off and put it on his. He leaned down to kiss me with those soft, warm lips and I kissed him with

as much passion as I could.

Everyone left after he opened each and every present- except mine. The most funniest present was from Emmett. It was a box of condumns. "Thanks Emmett"

Edward had said sarcastically while opening it. I of course blushed and looked down at the floor until he opened his next present. So now, we are in his room and

on his bed. I just gave him his wrapped presents. "It's not much but.." I started but he silenced me with a kiss. "I know it will be perfect" He told me and kissed

me on my nose. He opened the silver watch first and his eyes lit up. "Thanks baby!" He told me enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes "Its nothing". He asked me to

put it on me and then kissed me.. for the billionth time, but I'm not complaining. He opened the picture frame after, and saw the picture I managed to print out

and stick in his picture frame 4 nights ago. The picture was from my birthday party. "Wow thanks Bella" he told me sincerely and pulled me into a hug. "Your

gifts are the best gifts that i have ever gotten" He told me seriously and I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

*Important please read A/N at the bottom*

**A/N: **

**So how was it? I know that it took a long time but i hope it was worth it. i got a review that bothered me a bit.. it said why i focused on clothes **

**and shopping with alice last chapter.. if you all must know right now, it was because i am showing all of you's that Alice and Bella are **

**becoming closer friends. Which you guys will need to understand in future chs, so sorry if you found that ch boring, i just found it nesscesary. **

**Review for another ch please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear All readers of "Don't Hate The Player, Hate The Game"**

**and "The Parent Trap,"**

**Due to my lack of interest and my writers block towards both stories, I will not be completing them. If anyone would like to PM me, to finish up either one, I will give creds to you. As for my recent stories on Fanfiction, I will be finishing my newest story, "The Diary Of A Love Sick Teenager."Thank you so much for all your support on my first 2 fanfics, it was highly appreciated. Hopefully the same can happen for all my other future fanfics! THANKYOU ALL!**


End file.
